It's Only Beginning
by Jealous Banana
Summary: Graymoon has an ambition to become leader of ThunderClan. Will he suceed in murdering his Clanmates to achieve his goal? For Nightscar of Frostclan's have you heard my side of the story challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum.


**Yay! My second clhallenge for the Warriors Challenge Forum! For this one, i got a drabble from Nightscar of frostclan: grapevine stood at the entrance staring at the crumpled body  
of the former deputy, the one that tried to kill his mate, the one who tried  
to kill his leader, the one tried to kill him, he sighed with relief and then  
left, but sometime after slowly The deputy opened his left eye and smirked.  
Remember, please read and review!**

**~the Mockingjay**

**** I closed my eyes after a hard day as ThunderClan's deputy. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a dreary forest filled with dead trees. There were no stars in the black sky, as no StarClan warriors watch over this evil place. Suddenly, a cat stalked out of the shadows, her green eyes glinting cruelly in the pale, sickly, moonlight.

"Frostfang," I said casually, dipping my head respectfully to the Dark Forest cat.

"Hello, Graymoon," she replied. "It is time."

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time for your ambition to take you to the top of ThunderClan's ranks," she meowed harshly, so close that I could smell her rancid breath.

"At long last," I whispered cruelly. Frostfang spotted my excitement, and narrowed her green eyes.

"But," she mewed, licking her white paw. I cocked my head in confusion.

"But what?" I asked, confused. Frostfang purred in amusement, and stepped closer to me.

"You have to get rid of your brother, his mate, and the leader first, silly," she mewed, and then chuckled at her jest. "Because they will block you from your leadership if you don't." Something stung me inside, but I shook it off.

"I will," I replied evenly, unsheathing my claws. "I will dispose of Grapevine, Whisperdawn, and Robinstar." Frostfang nodded approvingly, than backed away into the shadows. A rush of triumph filled my gray pelt. _Finally, _I thought to myself._ I have a chance to put my killing practicing to use._ I remember the many times I had came here in my dreams, I had to kill a fading Dark Forest warrior, oversaw by Frostfang. Yes! Tomorrow I will earn my right as leader!

~_The Next Day~_

I opened my eyes, and smirked cruelly. Today was the day I would get my leadership. But first, I had to make a plan. Yes, a plan.

_First_, I thought, _I have to get rid of Robinstar. I'm pretty sure she is on her last life,which is what she entrusted to me, her deputy, so that will be easy. Then, I'll get Grapevine and Whisperdawn by themselves, which will be easy. And, bam, I'll have the leadership in my claws!_

I stretched, and quickly padded out of the den. I looked around to see if any cat was watching, and since no one was, I leapt up the Rock Pile and into Robinstar's den. Luckily for me, she was sleeping peacefully on her nest of moss and ferns. I unsheathed my long, black claws and smiled, showing my thorn-sharp fangs. I quietly crept up to the sleeping tortoiseshell…and slash! Her belly was ripped open. Pride filled my body as I cleaned her blood of my claws. I climbed down, looking for Grapevine and Whisperdawn.

I saw a white she-cat sunning herself in the corner. Whisperdawn! Perfect! No other cat was in the clearing, so I snuck up to her, and was about to bring my claws across the sleeping cat's throat when I was bowled over by a massive weight. I looked up and saw a gray tom, identical to me, pinning me down, a look of disbelief on his features and shock in his amber eyes. Whisperdawn stood up, a terrified look flashing in her blue eyes.

"Graymoon?" he asked bewildered. "Why?" I snarled in his face.

"I want to be leader, you foolish kit!" I hissed. I felt a gleam of satisfaction as I saw a look of hurt in his eyes. "And you and her and Robinstar are—or were, in Robinstar's case—in my way!" Grapevine recoiled, as if stung by a bee.

"Is she..?" he trailed off, not wanting to say what he thought.

"Yes!" I snarled triumphantly.

"No…" he whispered, his eyes gazing in the distance. I took this opportunity to fling him off. He flew into the dust where he lay, winded. I looked around. My Clanmates were watching, wide-eyed, but I didn't care. No, I was no caught up in what had to be done.

I leaped onto my brother, who was unprepared for my ambush. I sank my claws into his shoulders, and he yowled in pain.

"And soon you'll join Robinstar!" I spat in his face, the fury of victory in my eyes. I began to sink my claws into his neck when he gave a tremendous burst of energy and he fell on me, pushing all the air out of my lungs. He battered my belly with his claws, and I cried out in pain.

"This is for Robinstar!" he yowled for each blow. My belly hurt like it was on fire. I knew I was close to the end, as a black mist was beginning to surround my vision. I knew I couldn't hold on more, so I closed my eyes, letting the blackness overwhelm me. _Sorry, Frostfang, _I thought, _I tried._ But it didn't take me. I hung on, held by a whisker to the mortal world. My breathing slowed to the point where you couldn't even tell if I was breathing.

Finally, Grapevine stopped and got off of my body. I heard Whisperdawn rush up to him, licking him.

"Is he gone?" she asked quietly. I felt a nose run along my back.

"Yes," a different voice meowed. It was Goldentail, the medicine cat. My sister. I heard her voice was cracked with sorrow, that her brother was dead and also a traitor. But I didn't care. _Bah! I'm not dead_! Then I heard a voice I thought I never would hear again.

"Grapevine! What happened?" Robinstar asked. I felt my brother quiver.

"You're not dead?" he asked quietly.

"No," she replied. "That fox-heart Graymoon thought I only had one life left, the fool." I cursed in my mind. I heard my brother sigh.

"Thank StarClan!" Then, Robinstar yowled, addressing the whole of ThunderClan, which had been watching, shocked.

"What shall we do with the body of this traitor?"

"Throw him in the river!" One cat yowled. Jaywind. No, not that.

"Put him on ShadowClan territory!" An apprentice, my apprentice, Redpaw yowled.

"Leave him out for the foxes!" Whisperdawn suggested.

"Good. Drag him to the entrance," Robinstar told Grapevine. Soon after I felt teeth in my scruff and I was harshly dragged away to the entrance.

"I'm glad that's over," he said, walking away. But I peaked open my left eye and smirked. But it's not, brother. It's only beginning.


End file.
